


Demons smile story: A meeting

by TheTrueFro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Sky Gale meets with the head of Nightingale Designs to request a couple outfits for a party she has to attend.





	Demons smile story: A meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [white_tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/gifts).



> White_Tiger requested for me to design a new character for them after doing so they politely requested for me to write a story so they could better understand the character’s personality

* Nightingale Designs, Paris, France 10 years ago*

Sky scoffs at the book Mel gave her. The praise on the back claimed it was incredibly scary but Sky had to struggle to keep herself from laughing through most of it. Quickly checking the clock on the wall behind the receptionist’s desk, Sky finds that she’s been kept waiting almost an hour past her scheduled meeting time.

A blinking light catches the receptionist’s eye. He looks over at Sky.

”Lady Nightingale is ready to see you now, Sky Gale.” He tells her. Sky’s only outward sign of her annoyance at being kept waiting is the loud snap her book makes as she put it away before strolling towards the indicated doors.

The sight on the other side of the door causes Sky to frown. Instead of the office of Élizabeth Nightingale, Sky finds herself in a windowless with multiple armed guards on either side of the room. In front of the far door, looking the epitome of the cliche secretary, is a tan strawberry blonde woman dressed in a white button up blouse and black pencil skirt. Sky frowns when she notices that the woman’s hair, done up in an elaborate bun, is held in place with two sheathed Kerambits and a Makarov, a handgun favored by the Spetsnaz, is holstered on her waist.

The woman checks a tablet as she approaches Sky. A brief look of protective rage flashes across her face.

”Sky Gale? I’m Ms. Esfir, Lady Nightingale’s publicist and head of security.” The woman introduces herself in a blunt voice that somehow changes accent with word. Sky smirks at the woman.

”That’s an interesting pairing of jobs.” Sky remarks. Ms. Esfir smirks slightly.

”When you’re a discharged French intelligence agent who’s mother was a field reporter and father a retired Spetsnaz Major; you find yourself able to handle several different jobs where there’s little to no overlap.” She brags. Sky rolls her shoulders as she realizes that this woman despite seemingly not being a blessed, would probably be trouble for her if provoked.

”Sounds like you’ve lead a successful life. Your parents most be proud.” Sky compliment. Ms. Esfir just shrugs.

”Impressive and influential careers is kinda expected of the people in my family. Especially the women, although you might see us as a bit of an annoyance. If what I’ve heard is true; my cousins, the Rocha sisters, have been holding up some of your and your sibling’s shipments, no? Haven’t they found a great deal of smuggled cargo hidden among the legal goods that your family ships?” She remarks with a teasing smirk. Sky clenches her fists at her comments. She suddenly hears multiple clickings as she notices the guards around the room taking their weapons off of safety.

”I recommend that you think through your next action very carefully.” One of the guards suggests. Not wanting to risk bringing Spetsnaz down on her family Sky relaxes her posture and they relax their’s, Ms. Esfir let’s out a little chuckle causing Sky to realize this whole thing was her way to establish dominance. She gives Ms. Esfir an innocent look.

”My family is always willing to work with the police. If a few delayed shipments helps cut down on the number of smugglers out there, that’s a price we are willing to pay.” She remarks coyly. Ms. Esfir smirks at this.

”I’m sure that my cousins that appreciate your family’s willingness to help. Anyways, we’ve gotten off topic. Before you are let through to see Lady Nightingale, we are gonna need to pat you down and check you for weapons. We do this for every visitor, we can’t risk someone bring in a weapon to harm Lady Nightingale.” She explains. Sky eyes the guards uncomfortably as she shifts on her feet nervously.

”Would it be possible to do that in a private room where it’s just the two of us?” She asks. Ms. Esfir pauses for a moment before looking at the guards.

”Leave us!” She orders. The guards frown.

”But ma’am, we-“ one of them begins to argue.

”THAT WASN’T A REQUEST!” She snarls. The guards quickly flee. Ms. Esfir turns to look at Sky.

”There are no cameras in this room so it’s just us, but my vitals are constantly monitored. So if you try anything, you’ll have an army on your ass before you can say ‘my bad’.” She warns.

”I didn’t come here to cause trouble, Ms. Esfir.” Sky tries to assure her. Ms. Esfir looks at her.

“Considering how many people that you and your siblings have been rumored in being involved with the deaths of, you’ll have to forgive me for not believing that.” She responds as she begins patting down Sky. When she reaches Sky’s legs she pauses for a second.

”So that’s why you wanted this done privately.” Ms. Esfir remarks.

”Tell anyone and you and your family will experience first hand why my family is so feared.” Sky growls before she suddenly finds herself face down on the ground with a knife pressing against her spine.

” You listen to me and listen well. Threaten me all you want, I don’t care I’ve been threatened most of my professional career but don’t you fucking dare threaten my family. Understood?” Ms. Esfir threatens her accent still changing.

”Completely.” Sky responds. Ms. Esfir hums happily before standing up and helping Sky to her feet.

”I’d normally kill you for touching me but it’s not very often that a normal can get the drop on me. So I’m willing to let it slide.” Sky remarks as she dusts herself off. Ms. Esfir just smirks in response.

”You are free to meet with Lady Nightingale now, just remember to be on your best behavior. I’d hate to have to kill ya.” She remarks in a tone that implies more promise than threat. With a final glance Ms. Esfir heads out the door to the waiting room. Shaking her head, Sky strolls towards the office door, which opens as she approaches.

Sky enters the office of Élizabeth Nightingale and is not entirely surprised by what she sees. Flanking either side of the desk is six people, three to a side. Two are dressed in suits and wielding automatic weapons, two are as big as Lucius’ business partner Tobias, and the last two are women one of whom’s skin is diamond and the other has a coldness in their eyes.

Élizabeth Nightingale, clad in a black pinstripe pantsuit with matching trilby with a white feather sticking out of it, stands behind her desk facing the window. Sky’s eyes narrow when Élizabeth’s form becomes partially see through for a fraction of a second.

“Im impressed. I have finally become so much of a threat to Wondrous Apparel that Alice actually got the Emperor or the Flowing Coin to send one of his siblings to scare me off. If you could hurry up and deliver whatever threats and blusters you have to make Sky Gale, I’m a busy woman. An envoy from Revealing Sun is coming at three and I’d rather not be late.” Élizabeth remarks still facing away from Sky.

”If you were in a time crunch then keeping me waiting for an hour was stupid and regardless I’m not here to cause trouble.” Sky remarks crossing her arms as she secretly releases an unnoticeable mist mof sand to check for traps. The guards adjusted their posture as they seemingly get ready to go on the offensive, all except for one of the suited men who is glaring at the ground around Sky. It’s only then does Sky notice that his eyes are milky white.

”If you come in peace then why do you use your power? I can see your blessing’s aura swirling, like a storm inside you, and the mist connected to it.” He states.

”Spectrum has point Sky Gale. You claim to be here in peace but you spread sand all over my spotless office. Why do you do that?” Élizabeth inquires still not looking at her.

”You’ll have to forgive me Lady Nightingale but I got a little suspicious when I could physically see through you for a moment and I thought I was walking into a trap.” Sky remarks almost flippantly. Élizabeth turns around her sage green eyes wide with surprise before she suddenly vanishes. Sky turns when she hears an annoyed sigh from the couch to her right.

”All that work trying to make sure that I’m out of the line of fire and you quickly see through my illusion. How incredibly irksome.” Élizabeth remarks before looking at Sky.

”If you aren’t here to threaten me, then...then why are you here?” She asks stuttering slightly.

” I want to commission a suit and a dress for myself for an upcoming event that I have to attend with my family.” Sky tells her. Élizabeth narrows her eyes at her.

” The Emperor of the Flowing Coin and his siblings exclusively get their clothing from Wondrous Apparel.” She states. Sky shrugs.

”I like to stand apart from my family. And if I may Lady Nightingale, your illusion was rather impressive. Your skill with your blessing is seemingly only rivaled by your beauty.” Sky remarks. One of the guards audibly sighs.

”And we just got these floors cleaned after the last time, too.” They mutter. Élizabeth goes bright red.

”I..um...I’m ve...very flattered Sky Gale but I’m happily married.” Élizabeth mutters slightly glancing at the nearby security cameras. Sky just shrugs.

”It’s more fun in a trio anyway.” She replies. Élizabeth’s eyes nearly bug out of their sockets.

”Did she completely ignore Ms. Esfir’s warning?” A guard mutters.

”The rumors are true, the casino family siblings really think that they untouchable.” Another replies. Sky narrows her eyes at the guards.

”Want me to demonstrate how untouchable I am?” Sky offers just before two panels on the ceiling open up and two automated sentry turrets drop down before taking aim at Sky.

”She brought out the 50 cals? She must be really pissed.” Élizabeth mutters before looking at Sky.

”I’d appreciate if you didn’t threaten my employees please. I despise employee interviews and those guns take forever to cleanup after using them.” She requests. Sky nods before taking a seat in one of the armchairs across from the couch that Élizabeth is still sitting on.

Élizabeth looks at her guards who quickly leave, although the turrets don't return to their positions hidden in the ceiling.

”So,” Élizabeth starts as she pulls out a notebook, “how do you want your outfits to look?”

”You’re actually going to make them after what just happened?” Sky asks. Élizabeth smirks.

”The knowledge that one of a family that has a deal with my rival choose me over her is something I can’t pass up.” Élizabeth replies smirking.

”Well then I’m happy to help. So I want the outfits to be red, black, and gold.” Sky states before she starts listing off other details. As Élizabeth jots down all the different details, a feeling in the back of her head tells that this is the start of a great relationship with the person across from her.


End file.
